


Teeth

by rightonthelimit



Series: Kurt/Blaine Drabble Collection [34]
Category: Glee
Genre: Comeplay, M/M, Mild Daddy Kink, PWP, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP in which Blaine feeds Kurt come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teeth

**A/N: Please do not repost, recreate or translate.**

**Summary:** PWP in which Blaine feeds Kurt come.

 **Warnings:** Mild daddy kink (blink and you'll miss it), come play, cockslut!Kurt, mentions of top!Blaine (again, blink and you'll miss it) 

 

**Teeth**

** **

Blaine had this thing for feeding Kurt come.  
  
It wasn't like he could help himself. The way Kurt looked at him from underneath his lashes as soon as Blaine's finger would pop into his mouth was positively sinful, and the sweet suction of Kurt's lips when they enclosed around said digit was most definitely distractive in the worst ways imaginable.  
  
Blaine would never call Kurt a cockslut or a cumbucket, thinking of those words alone made his breath hitch in his throat and his fingers twitch restlessly by his sides. But, by definition, Kurt certainly was one. He never seemed to get enough of come, never enough of the taste of Blaine and himself mixed together.  
  
Blaine just didn't want to be demeaning.  
  
Kurt's eyes gazed up at him, still glassy from their rather rough lovemaking earlier. It was Kurt's tongue that welcomed Blaine's thumb first, licking the first few drops off it, his adam's apple bobbing up and down with the effort of swallowing before Kurt leaned up and started sucking him in.  
  
'Kurt,' Blaine said nonsensically, his eyes wide, his own lips bee stung from how hard and how much they've been kissing earlier. Kurt said nothing, he just gazed up at Blaine, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked harder. They both knew how suggestive Kurt was being and Blaine whimpered. He could feel himself growing hard already and it's only been 5 minutes since he last came.  
  
Kurt released Blaine's thumb with a wet pop and then guided Blaine's hand to his flat stomach, where some of Kurt's come was still splattered. Most of the time Kurt topped, but not today. Kurt had wanted to feel owned, and who was Blaine to deny him of such thing?  
  
'Are you hungry, Kurt?' Blaine mumbled. Kurt hummed, obviously pleased that his boyfriend caught on with his intentions. Blaine scooped up some of Kurt's come and brought it to Kurt's mouth, smearing his lips with it for just a brief moment, making them look glossy like Kurt was wearing lipgloss. Kurt obscenely licked his lips and then smacked them, looking up at Blaine expectantly.  
  
'Feed me, daddy?' Kurt asked. Blaine bit his lip to keep from whimpering again.  
  
He wasn't sure how long he would be able to last like this.


End file.
